You Make Feel My Love
by Klainefictiion
Summary: Sólo intentas comprender y aceptar Blaine ahora sólo forma parte de tus memorias más preciadas que estás seguro atesorarás como lo más valioso que has tenido. Él no volverá, eso lo sabes bien, sin embargo, pase lo que pase tu amor siempre seguirá allí, indestructible, eterno, intacto… Hasta el día en que, quizá, volviesen a reunirse en otra vida. (Army Blaine) AU
1. I

**_Advertencia_**_: El pequeño ¿drabble? ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos, por lo tanto, nada gano y absolutamente nada pierdo tampoco. Si algo fuese mío, definitivamente Glee, así como también Klaine acabarían en HBO. ¿Saben por qué, no?_

_ Tenía ganas de escribir algo sumamente dramático. Decidí hacerlo utilizando otro tipo de narrativa en la cual llevo mucho tiempo deseando utilizar, así que espero no les cause mucho conflicto. También debo decir que últimamente he estado obsesionada con la idea de Blaine como soldado, por lo tanto, sean buenas conmigo. ¡Aún tengo mucho por aprender!_

_Bueno, este iba a ser originalmente mi regalo de Navidad para todos ustedes, pero ahora supongo será tanto de Navidad como de año nuevo y otros tantos más. : D_

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**"Make Feel My Love"**

_Cuando la lluvia caiga sobre tu rostro,  
y el mundo entero esté pendiente de ti,  
yo podría ofrecerte un cálido abrazo  
...para hacerte sentir mi amor.  
_**"Bob Dylan"**

* * *

Al instante mismo en que abandonaste la espaciosa cama donde has dormido sin compañía durante los últimos meses, jamás imaginaste algo así te sucedería. Durante toda aquella agradable tarde, conforme preparabas lo necesario para recibir a tu familia, volcaste mil esperanzas positivas en sobre como llegaría a tu vida otro maravilloso motivo que te permitiría sonreír nuevamente.

Sin embargo, no sabes en qué momento exacto ocurrió, pero tanta felicidad acabó convirtiéndose en una auténtica pesadilla.

El hombre situado justo frente a ti continúa hablando sobre diversos protocolos, también se toma la molestia de narrarte con detalles la manera exacta en que ocurrió, e inclusive, tiene suficiente descaro para decir cuánto siente tu irreparable pérdida. Pero desde hace tiempo no le escuchas, tu cerebro se niega a filtrar correctamente las explicaciones que con tanto profesionalismo se supone deben hacerte sentir un poco mejor. Pero no, no lo hacen, y tampoco puede importarte menos porque ahora mismo crees tener tu corazón roto en millones de pedazos.

Tibias lágrimas emergen desde tus ojos quemándote los párpados. El ritmo de tu corazón parece ir dos veces más aprisa, haciéndote respirar tan agitado que cualquiera pensaría recién terminaste una maratón sin descanso. Conmocionado, apenas consciente sobre tus propios actos, intentas decir algo más ningún sonido coherente emerge desde tu garganta, y es justo ahí cuando finalmente la enormidad de tan fatídica noticia cae sobre ti igual que mil pesados bloques de hielo sólido. Aterrorizado, incrédulo, retrocedes dos, tres, cuatro pasos hasta que tu espalda choca contra la puerta del hogar que ustedes dos construyeron juntos tiempo atrás.

Un hogar que crees acabará desmoronándose en cualquier instante.

Y sin previo aviso dejas escapar un desgarrador grito sin importarte un reverendo cuerno la posible opinión de tu interlocutor. Te desmoronas conforme angustiantes sollozos rompen el pesado silencio donde antes estuvieron inmersos, alterando la pacifica calma. Burt es quien te escucha primero; él obviamente desconoce qué demonios pudo ocurrir para hacerte emitir semejante lamento tan perturbador, pero aún así deja todo y acude en tu búsqueda esperando encontrar respuestas. Llegar a ti no le toma mucho, unas cuantas puertas jamás serán impedimento suficiente, y el maravilloso padre que la vida te entregó se sorprende muchísimo al encontrarte arrodillado mientras lloras como si todo lo bueno del planeta entero te hubiese sido arrebatado sin misericordia.

Una sola mirada al oficial pulcramente ataviado con elegante uniforme militar es todo cuanto necesita para entender. Desolado, Burt lucha contra sus propias emociones pues _sabe_ eres tú quien necesita sentirse reconfortado ante tan difícil situación, y, colocándose a tu lado te envuelve entre sus cálidos brazos igual a cuando eras pequeño y alegabas temerle a la profunda oscuridad.

No obstante, ningún posible consuelo podía servirte de ayuda. Ya no.

Adam, acompañado por Finn y Carole —esa maravillosa mujer que ha sido una verdadera madre pese a tener nulos parentescos sanguíneos contigo— alarmados ante tu reacción, corren a verificar si estás bien, e igualmente asombrados, reciben la mala noticia. Carole ahoga un gemido cubriéndose la boca con una mano, Finn se queda quieto en su sitio sin saber qué hacer y Adam se debate entre seguir interrogando al oficial o acercarse a ti.

Y, aún entre la espesa nebulosa de potente dolor que te nubla el juicio, no entiendes por qué escucharles hablar sobre la persona que has perdido produce verdaderos estragos en tu interior. Motivado ante un pánico inevitable ajeno a tu control, luchas impasible contra todo pues crees podrás escapar del penetrante dolor que te carcome el alma.

Adam, preocupado ante la posibilidad de que puedas hacerte daño a ti mismo, necesita correr apresurado a su automóvil aparcado sólo escasos metros más allá pues ahí siempre carga consigo un maletín especializado porque su profesión como médico así se lo requería. Entre tanto, Finn y Burt hacen cuanto pueden por contenerte, no obstante, estás tan dispuesto a luchar, a aferrarte a creer él volverá y simplemente experimentas otra espantosa pesadilla que te resulta difícil distinguir entre una cosa u otra.

Pese a los gritos desesperados de Burt, las palabras de aliento provenientes desde Finn y las súplicas emitidas por Carole, sigues peleando; nada físicamente humano podrá hacerte desistir, no al menos hasta que Adam regresa y cree buena idea administrarte un sedante que te permitirá caer dormido. Todavía duele, y aunque sabes todo seguirá allí cuando despiertes, al menos podrás soñar con él; tú único amor, ese hombre al cual tiempo atrás decidiste entregar todas tus ilusiones, sueños e incluso esperanzas.

Tú Blaine: tú esposo, tú compañero, tú mejor amigo...tú todo.

Quién, según acababan de notificarte, había fallecido en cumplimiento de su deber como soldado del Ejército Norteamericano.


	2. II

**_Advertencia:_**_ El pequeño drabble ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos, por lo tanto, nada gano y absolutamente nada pierdo tampoco. Si algo fuese mío, definitivamente Glee, así como también Klaine acabarían en HBO. ¿Saben por qué, no?_

_En serio, sentí la inmensa necesidad de escribir más drama. De un tiempo para acá se me ha convertido en una obsesión terrible hacer estas cosas, y siento decir no me pude contener. Tenía mis dudas sobre publicarlo, pero pensé…¿qué puede pasar? _

_También quería aprovechar para avisarles pronto habrá publicación de I Knew, y Mentalmente Accesible. Bueno, siempre y cuando mi Beta considere todo esté correcto. _

_Sin más, disfrútenlo mucho. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! :D_

* * *

**"You Make Feel My love"  
"II"**

Cuando las sombras del atardecer y las estrellas aparecen,  
y no hay nadie que seque tus lágrimas,  
yo podría sostenerte por un millón de años...  
para hacerte sentir mi amor.  
**"Bob Dylan"**

* * *

Si bien el servicio funerario se llevó a cabo hacía ya unas cuantas semanas, todavía se siente como si recién minutos antes hubieses estado allí recibiendo condolencias de diversas personas que nisiquiera te parecían remotamente familiares, pero, según comentaron, en algún momento determinado habían interactuado con Blaine y deseaban expresarte cuánto sentían tu irremplazable perdida. Afortunadamente para ti, todos esos desconocidos supieron comportarse durante la ceremonia, lo cual agradeciste porque tenías ya suficientes problemas sobre tus hombros y desperdiciar energía valiosa en intolerantes estúpidos definitivamente no era una opción.

Aunque los días han transcurrido ridículamente pacíficos desde entonces, para ti, en la vacía enormidad de la casa que compartieron juntos te resultan eternos. No importa si Adam procura visitarte tres veces por semana pese a su apretada agenda en el hospital, tampoco si tu padre insiste con inaudita obstinación necesita verte en las cenas familiares acostumbradas a realizarse cada viernes sin falta, o si Finn o Carole misma buscaban cualquier torpe excusa para brindarte compañía e intentar con ello hacerte sentir mejor.

La soledad y el anhelo _continúan_ ahí, atormentándote.

Sí, en verdad aprecias cada mínimo esfuerzo de quienes te quieren para ayudarte a seguir adelante, pero no saldrás tan pronto de tu depresión como ellos piensan pues te sientes igual que un muñeco roto y vacio que solamente continúa moviéndose gracias a la voluntad de otros. Y luego estaban las máscaras. Muestras en una perfecta careta bastante bien elaborada firmeza, serenidad e inclusive apoyas lo mejor posible a la inconsolable madre de Blaine, cuyo dolor no puede compararse con el tuyo ni por asomo. Porque puede que tú perdieras un esposo, un compañero de vida y a tu mejor amigo, sin embargo, ella debió decirle adiós para siempre a su hijo pequeño, aquel al cual vio crecer en todos los aspectos posibles y eso destrozaba el espíritu de cualquiera a un nivel irreparable.

Sin lugar a dudas Blaine fue un hombre extraordinario; llenaba con cálida luz donde quiera que fuera y dejaba huellas imborrables. Porque era simplemente él con su suave voz, sus fuertes brazos que te sostenían con extrema suavidad, su sonrisa encantadora, su torpe sentido del humor, sus maravillosos ojos capaces de transmitirte tantos sentimientos sin utilizar palabras y su increíble capacidad de amar sin límites…

Pero Blaine ya no estaba.

Blaine había muerto y según el orden natural de las cosas, la vida seguía su curso. Justo igual a cómo tú deberías hacerlo, comenzando por pequeñas cosas simples.

Ahora mismo tu habitación se encuentra adornada por diferentes tamaños de cajas, todas ellas previamente etiquetadas pues sabes exactamente qué colocaras dentro conforme vacíes el closet y los cajones del tocador. Has decidido que las pertenencias de Blaine _necesitan_ irse porque cada detalle trae a tu memoria demasiados recuerdos y crees enloquecerás si continuas viéndolas cada minuto de cada día. Es duro. Mucho más duro de lo que inicialmente llegaste a pensar pues cada prenda, cada fotografía o incluso ese horrible gel para cabello despiertan en ti súbitas emociones contradictorias.

Trabajas despacio, tomas tu respectivo tiempo para doblar, empaquetar y sellar porque tienes permitido tardarte todo cuanto haga falta, no obstante, conforme más cosas colocas dentro de aquellos cubos acartonados, comienzas a detenerte inconscientemente con mayor regularidad porque también estarás desechando trozos de tu propia alma. Pronto, sin saber cómo, terminas sentado en el suelo, gruesos álbumes multicolores te rodean, los cuales resguardan entre sus páginas incontables evidencias de épocas más felices.

Sonríes con tristeza al contemplar las fotografías de su boda que, sin duda, son preciosas. Blaine lucía apuesto y gallardo aquel día tan especial y tú, sin exagerar, te sentiste el hombre más afortunado del planeta entero porque él había elegido compartir toda una vida contigo.

Pero, desgraciadamente, esa promesa jamás se vería cumplida.

Entonces, incapaz de soportarlo más, te cubres el rostro con las manos permitiéndote al fin llorar. Lo extrañas tanto. Le _añoras_ terriblemente y nisiquiera puedes imaginar cómo será conforme los meses continúen su curso convirtiéndose así en años. Supones el vacío seguirá allí, imperturbable, doloroso, incapaz de llenarse con nada porque puedes asegurar jamás amarás a nadie como amaste a Blaine Anderson.

—No lo voy a lograr —dices entre sollozos aferrándote a una vieja prenda de ropa que él utilizaba durante sus escasas licencias cada tantos meses, haciéndote sentir muy pequeño y vulnerable—. Intento ser fuerte cariño —murmuras a la pesada soledad del dormitorio— Siempre solías decirme cuán orgulloso estabas de mi por mostrar tanta fortaleza en situaciones difíciles, pero ¿quieres escuchar la verdad? Soy débil y cobarde —un profundo sollozo escapa desde tu garganta imposibilitándote continuar durante unos cuantos minutos—. ¿Por qué me dejaste, Blaine? Te necesito conmigo, amor. Sin ti no soy nada…

Das rienda suelta a todas tus emociones reprimidas. El concepto del tiempo pierde sentido para ti y tampoco te interesa si el piso alfombrado es demasiado incómodo para dormir. Sólo intentas comprender y aceptar Blaine ahora sólo forma parte de tus memorias que estás seguro atesorarás como lo más valioso que has tenido. Él _no_ volverá, eso lo sabes bien, sin embargo, pase lo que pase tu amor _siempre_ seguirá allí, indestructible, eterno, intacto…

Hasta el día en que, quizá, volviesen a reunirse en otra vida.


End file.
